The new variety of apple tree ‘PremA17’ was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out in Hawkes Bay, New Zealand. ‘PremA17’ originated as a result of a controlled cross of ‘A045R13T007’ (not patented, seed parent) and ‘A020R02T167’ (not patented, pollen parent). ‘PremA17’ was selected as a single plant from among a population of seedlings derived from the parents, and was selected for its attractive fruit and its excellent flavor and texture. It is distinguished from its parents by its early harvest season which in Hawkes Bay, New Zealand is the first week of February. A045R13T007 is harvested in late February or early March and A020R02T167 in the third week of February at the same time as ‘Royal Gala’(U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121). Asexual propagation by budding was first carried out in Havelock North, New Zealand. The variety has since been observed over a number of asexually propagated generations, and has been found to remain true to type.